Coffee, Oreos, and Secrets
by redhairedwriter7
Summary: "I have an aunt who is afraid of everything." "Like what?" "People, umbrellas, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast foods..." "So if she saw a rabbi, in a bikini, eating pancakes..." "The woman would burst in flames." Slash - Akuroku and slight Zemyx.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. If I did own Kingdom Hearts I would make sure that Axel and Roxas would be a true pairing. Oh boy… The two of them… together… *sigh* Makes a fan girl happy. Anyways… don't own Oreos either. Plot and title is mine. MINE MINE MINE~!**

**Summary: It's winter and the campus is snowed in. Now, take two college students, coffee & cookies, and a thumb war. Secrets will spill, confessions made, and kisses exchanged. Akuroku.**

**Warnings: Thumb wars, some boy loving and leaving Oreos unattended.**

**A/N: Tribute to Akuroku day! 8x13 FORVER! Just a little early but I couldn't wait to get it posted! HA!**

* * *

The winter in Hallow Bastion was cold, wet, and snowy. Three things that college student Axel Sinclair _hated _so much. Snow fell over Hallow Bastion University, covering the campus ground with a blanket of the frozen ice crystals. Axel frowned at the snow while his roommate Roxas Strife was making two mugs of coffee in the kitchen. The spiky haired red head turned back towards his short, blonde roommate with a snort.

"I don't wanna hear it Axel."

Axel snickered under his breath and then leaned against the counter's island. Roxas handed his fellow roommate a mug of coffee and then pushed a plate of Oreo cookies to the red-head. "C'mon Rox. We've been roomies for a year now and you still act like you hate me." Axel spoke, taking an Oreo and dipping it into his coffee.

Roxas rolled his bright cerulean blue eyes and then moved away from the kitchen, sitting on the sofa in the living room. Axel snatched up the plate of cookies and stalked over to the sofa. He took a seat next to his roommate, setting the plate on the coffee table. The blonde student brought his knees up to his chest while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"What the hell is going on with you?"

The cerulean eyed boy sat up straighter and then huffed. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Axel wasn't convinced.

"Something's up."

Roxas groaned. "Screw you Ax."

The red-head opened his mouth but the blonde stopped him.

"Don't you dare say anything."

* * *

Axel leaned back on the couch and then smirked as an idea swept across his devious mind. Roxas turned his head slightly and then felt his eyes widen at the red-head's face. The blonde blinked and then waved his hand in front of his roommate. The red-head made no attempt to move.

_I got the perfect idea to worm that secret out of Roxy. Hehehe. _Axel caught Roxas' hand and then grinned at his blonde haired friend.

"I don't like that face."

"You will."

"Damn it. What are you planning now?"

Axel released Roxas' hand from his grip and then stuck out his own hand. Roxas rose a brow and then set his coffee mug on the table. The red-head did the same and stared straight at Roxas.

"I challenge you to a thumb war." Axel told the blonde.

Roxas smirked, _Axel wouldn't give up that easily. _"Rules?"

"We have to tell a secret to the player throughout the game."

"Seems fair."

Axel grinned. "We'll see."

* * *

Ten minutes had passed between the blonde and red-head, Axel was winning but Roxas was catching up. Roxas had already confessed his fear of spiders, his loathing of Algebra and even his dislike for pasticcios. The red-head hated the cold, loved red hot chili peppers and now it was Axel's turn to tell another secret.

"I have an aunt who is afraid of everything."

Roxas let out a laugh.

"Like what?"

Axel tapped his chin and then was pinned by the blonde with a smirk. "People, umbrellas, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast foods..."

Roxas rose a brow. "So if she saw a rabbi, in a bikini, eating pancakes..."

"The woman would burst in flames." Axel nodded.

The blonde shook his head and then continued to have his thumb war with Axel. "I easily freak out when in a hot air balloon."

Axel chuckled and then pinned Roxas's thumb with his own. "So, you're afraid of heights." The blonde nodded. "Ever since Sora dragged me to the fair when we were ten."

The red-head drew out of the thumb war and then folded his arms over his chest. The blonde leaned back, pulling his pillow closer to his chest and blinking innocently at the red-head. Axel sighed and then looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm in love with someone."

* * *

Roxas froze.

_Love? _

"But it's not important." Axel quickly ran his hand through the spikes and then got up to grab some more coffee. The psychology major retreated to the kitchen while Roxas got up and went after the red-head.

"Ax! Wait!" The red-head whirled his head around to face the short college student. The blonde grabbed Axel's hand and then yanked the red-head into a kiss.

Green eyes widened in shock but slowly closed, moving closer to Roxas and pressing the younger of the two against the wall. Roxas removed his hand from Axel and wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck. The blonde let out a soft moan as the older of the two had him pinned against the wall. Their lips moved over another, tongues tangling with each other and discovering new territory. Axel slipped his arms around Roxas' middle, lifting the astronomy major and then pulled away from the blonde.

That kiss left them breathless. Axel had his forehead against the blonde's and Roxas had his eyes half-lidded. Axel licked his lips and then stared down at the blonde. The two of them smiled at one another before Roxas let out a shaky breath. "I'm pretty sure that this person loves you too, Axel."

"How do you know, Rox?" Axel asked with a small smile.

Roxas smiled back.

"Because. I'm in love with you."

The red-head set the blonde back on the ground but Roxas had a tight grip on Axel's neck. The blonde removed his arms from the man's neck and then rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. The red-head laid his hands on either sides of Roxas' cheeks. The blonde's head was tilted to look up at Axel and then blinked.

"God, I love you Roxas Strife." Axel murmured before pulling the blonde back into a desperate kiss. Roxas grinned into the kiss, laying his hands on the t-shirt the red-head was wearing. The green eyed man took his hands from the blonde's cheeks and lifted Roxas back up in the air. He made sure the blonde would slip his legs around his skinny waist.

Hands groped on each other's body for clothing while the couple made their way to the bedroom. Roxas traveled his hands to Axel's middle, slipping his fingers under the shirt and searching for skin. Axel pulled away and moved his lips to the blonde's neck, biting and gently sucking on the nape of his roommate's neck. Roxas moaned loudly as Axel laid him on the queen sized bed and pinned him underneath.

Roxas felt his shirt disappear from his body and heard a distant _thump! _in its wake. Axel tore his lips from Roxas' neck and then leaned up to take care of his own shirt. The blonde pinned underneath him was panting and desperate for more. The red-head captured the blonde's lips into another kiss before pulling away gently and breathing heavily.

"Do you want this?"

The blonde vigorously nodded, his cerulean eyes clouding with passion and lust.

"More than anything."

Axel grinned, bringing the blonde's lips back onto his own.

* * *

The two coffee mugs and plate of Oreos were left on the table in the living room. It wouldn't be till about late afternoon before their other roommates would be back. Several hours later, Demyx and Zexion would return from classes to find their friends lying in bed together.

"Should we wake them up?" Demyx asked as he and Zexion closed the door to the red-head's room and went into the kitchen. The genius of the group shrugged, grabbing himself an Oreo from the cabinet and taking a bite.

"It was about time for them to get together." Zexion spoke quietly, plopping another Oreo into his mouth.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, drawing him closer to his chest and placing a kiss to the genius' temple. Zexion smirked for a moment and then looked up at the mullet/mohawk styled blonde. The two lovers exchanged glances. Zexion pulled himself from Demyx's embrace and then slipped off his jacket. Demyx felt his cheeks burn as the med-student pulled off his vest.

Demyx grinned one of his goofy smiles at his boyfriend and then slipped his hands up Zexion's shirt. The slate haired student pulled on his boyfriend's hand back into their bedroom... leaving the Oreo package on the kitchen counter for any takers.

And that my readers... is the end of our story.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY EARLY AKUROKU DAY! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I thought it would be sweet to throw some Zemyx in there! Hehehe! By the way, my first KH one-shot! **


End file.
